Various types of protecting accessories have been provided to offer protection to shopping carts or to prevent it from damaging articles of furniture or walls when obstructed by the shopping cart. Some of these items comprise plastic bumpers which are usually secured to the front corners of shopping carts which are susceptible to strike other objects. During the manufacture of shopping carts or other types of wire mesh containers, wire rods are cut to specific lengths and soldered together and sometimes bent to form walls and other sections for the baskets of shopping carts or material handling containers. When the rods are severed, they often form small sharp burrs at their severed ends. Usually, the top edge of such wire mesh walls consists of a plurality of vertically extending parallel wire rods with a transverse end rod soldered adjacent their top ends. The top ends of the vertical rods are thus exposed, and they have been found to cause injuries, particularly where they have burrs or a sharp edge. To alleviate this problem some shopping baskets or material handling baskets are usually polished at the top edge with a grinding tool. However, even after grinding the ends still have burrs and often the grinding sharpens the edges thereof making some of the rods even more hazardous. These burrs and sharp ends can scratch or cut the hands of persons handling the cart, often cause damage to the apparel of the persons using the carts or containers, and are also hazardous to children. These accidents are costly to merchants and insurance companies.